Hand-guided screwdrivers are believed to be understood from the related art, having an integrated, e.g., drum-like bit magazine for keeping a larger number of different screwdriver bits ready. Such screwdrivers have a rotationally driven tool receiver for receiving the screwdriver bits stored in the bit magazine, the screwdriver bits being provided in each case with an external hexagon, for example. In order—as independently of a specific rotational position of the tool receiver as possible—to be able to insert a corresponding external hexagon of a rotational entrainment of a screwdriver bit to be supplied from the bit magazine to the tool receiver, into the tool receiver in a manner free of tilt, i.e., free of resistance, by a purely translatory shifting movement on the part of the user, the tool receiver of the screwdriver is furnished with a rotational entrainer profile provided with multiple longitudinal ribs.